charming isn't it? the opposite world!
by forevertwihard
Summary: Bella is a Halliwell the Cullen's return asking for helping during her "healing stage" but when the opposite world causes issues meaning the evil version of Halliwell's appear, the Cullen's are mixed in madness as they meet evil Bella! but does Edward still love her? Bella's real name is Pandora and "Bella" was an illusion with a spell does he love the illusion? or the real her?
1. perface

_**Perface:**_

**I look upon darkness,**

**Because of the pain it feels so right,**

**But know light is right,**

**I must focus on the light but my light my love was ripped away so suddenly,**

**He did not and never did love me,**

**He did not love Pandora Isabella Maria Halliwell,**

**No he loved Isabella Marie Swan, **

**He did not love the dark haired, angelic curls, purple eyed girl with witch powers,**

**No he loved Bella the girl with messy light brown hair and muddy brown eyes,**

**He loved the illusion Bella the spell not the real me, not Pandora. **

**He loved a girl I was not!**

**Now I look upon seven pairs of golden eyes I thought I would never see again, I wish I would never see again. **

**I am a witch, I am a Wicca I am all powerful but when I look in his eyes I am weak I am in love, I am in agony, I am wishing I was truly Bella not Pandora so I could be what he wanted, but never will I be what he wanted. **

**But I am a Halliwell and dam straight he will have to deal with my witchy side, **

**Because I love magic and dam magic loves me!**

**Stay strong? I must dam the love of my life!**

**It's clear he does not love me, but does he still love the illusion he fell for?**

**I could cast the spell again?**

**But what is the point when it runs out he will just leave?**

**I am a Halliwell and I feel so dam cursed, I need my angel, back to heal me too remove such curse. **

**But in the end he did not even love Bella so he will loath Pandora,**

**As tears flow down my snowy skin,**

**I think why did being a Halliwell have to be so dam difficult?**


	2. sisterly moments

**I do not own charmed or Twilight is about when the evil versions of Halliwell's appear in the real world but it is based around what if the Cullen's saw Evil, Bella? It's just a few chapters long cause I'm lazy and will probalaly forget it if I do more lol enjoy from forevertwihard****! (**_**This type of font/writing meanings thoughts**__**)**_

_**Chapter two sisterly moments.**_

**Bella's point of view!**

The trust was I was a Halliwell it may shock anyone, and I mean anyone the clumsy, human, Bella was merely a illusion the brown hair ha, I wish I had brown hair I would even trade those awful brown eyes much less inhuman then purple as in enchanting as they where I am sick of people saying why contacts? At least vampires had a more human colour (_**don't invite the pain Bella besides your being absolutely ridiculously it's only cold one's vampires not Latin vampires that have golden eyes plus they have to be on a vegetarian diet!) **_

As I walked in the manor, I planned on paying a visit to the elders soon, this was good in some ways never will the Cullen's know plus, saying hi I went back in time and visited everyone of you when you was human, will go down so well, not. Besides Ed- wince he doesn't love me! Wince. I was getting good now with the pain I guess. I sighed deeply this meeting with the elders I was dreading but yet thinking of him made my death seem like butterflies and roses.

It was so pathetic! Here my mind will start scolding me mentally, yes I think I have lost it that or I have been waiting for people to tell me for far too long.

"Don't go crazy on me bells" said Prue from nowhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied hope hiding the despair in my voice maybe too much hope, I sounded like I was high! Wait how long was she stood there anyways?

"How long have you been their"? I questioned she wasen't half white lighter and didn't possess teleportation power so it was scary how she got here without me knowing.

"Long enough, did they know of your Wiccan side"? She questioned.

"Wow, just jump straight in why don't you?" I chuckled nervously I knew who she spoke of I just wish she hadn't.

She gave me an, you can't hide things from me I'm your big sister look! I sighed deeply, "ok no but Prue I was gonna but then he" I went silent she came over and hugged me.

"I didn't mean to bring out bad memories bells". She has a look of pure guilt that was when I realised I had started crying.

"No, its ok I just, it's hard maybe if I had told him he wouldn't of left"?

"Sorry bells but it might have just made him leave sooner, I mean he loved your illusion not you" she said sternly obviously wanting this to get in my system as soon as possible.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror I suddenly had sickly pale skin, light brown straight-ish hair, awful brown eyes, "I could be her again".

"It's not the same thing sweetie" she said in a soft motherly tone. (Remember she raised her sisters).

**Prues point of view.**

"It doesn't hurt to hope" she said once again removing the illusion spell her dark as night hair in angelic curls, who would give up those beautiful curls is beyond me she must really have loved him. Maybe that's why she never told him she knew he loved the illusion he saw, not the real her, not Pandora Isabella Maria Halliwell, No he loved Isabella Marie Swan. How is she gonna react when she finds out we have to help them? Simple she won't I am sending her to the elders I can't have my sister getting hurt when she is only just beginning to heal. And even then like a mirror once you're, in this case Bella is broken glue meaning trust, forgiveness and love is found in the end there are and always will be left with cracks and broken girl/mirror in a way.


	3. an old friend comes knocking

_**Chapter three an old friend comes knocking.**_

**Carsile's point of view...**

* * *

I sighed deeply the family had not been the same since we left behind my daughter, I abandoned my **DAUGHTER**!

No she's not yours anymore!

You lost the right to have that perfect girl classed as family when you followed a careless and stupid plan!

Sorry son but it was** STUPID**!

Good thing he wasen't listening because I lost **MY DAUGHTER** in the **PROCESS**!

I looked upon my work desk as noises of the hospital filtered loud enough only for my vampire hearing the millions of heart beats shouting at me the shallow breathing in the asthmatic department most likely,

The heart monitors while bleach and disinfectant burnt my nose.

Suddenly someone called:

"Izzy wait up!"

I had to cringe that was my nickname for Bella,

My daughter no Carsile stop she hates us now!

Or most likely does!

Suddenly my lovely no scratch that breath taking wife walked in lately she felt as if she had lost another child and I didn't blame her.

Call me depressed but most days I tried to hide myself away in work,

Work myself to death maybe?

It's the most plausible answer I can think of right now.

I was too busy musing only I was far from amused in a way, that only hell itself could describe it when a angelic voice so musical so beautiful spoke.

"Darling maybe we should hunt the family together, and maybe even talk about... well I don't think it is healthy too keep such emotions on her voice broke on B-Bella her voice grew stronger again because poor Jasper is going crazy! Or at least I believe he is going too."

I came out of my thoughts she was right we did need to let it out it wasen't going to be pretty seven vampires letting out agonizing grief blaming one another? It is the better option to wait until we are hunting defiantly.

I turned too my wife "defiantly" but my voice sounded flat then I realised so did hers, her expression throughout looking back at our conversation as she left she looked, deflated, dejected anything negative was their.

As I got home I told the family too change into more hunting appropriate wear, Alice danced down with Jasper following.

Of course I did try to reason fashionable clothing isn't really hunting equipped but she refuses every time and to say she's less then a century old she never rips her clothing or a speck of blood too be exact.

Sometimes I think she uses her visions to see which animal won't ruin her clothes just to prove me wrong.

As soon as I entered my thoughts was as quick as the family had entered after Emmett threatening to drag Edward hunting if that's what it takes.

When they are hunting...

* * *

**Edward's point of view...**

* * *

I had strayed away from the family when hunting well by that I meant I did it purposely!

How much did I miss my angel?

To heaven and hell and back! Suddenly thoughts entered me, no surprised but this guy what does he idolize horror movies?

They were somewhat demonic and dark.

_Demon's thoughts based on screams, blood and begging. _ I cringed wanting to stay away from the psycho's thoughts.

Was this guy even human? I shook out those 'different' mental images. When my phone rang.

Ring, ring the phone won't stop!

Ugh how I hate that ring tone! I answered it hello?

My voice sounded venomous then I realised it was the song James had in his head when he went after MY BELLA!

No Edward not yours! You lost her long ago!

"Edward, don't talk to me in that tone young man!" Esma scolded down the line.

"Sorry mom you needed something?"

"Just hurry this is serious your father says Alice had a vision of a demon."

"What can he do to seven vampires?"

"Please dear we know you're hurting but we need you."

"Ok I'm on my way, bye."

Before she could fit in another word I hung up and raced following my families scents.

With Carsile...

* * *

**Carsile point of view...**

* * *

"Ok Leo meet you at the manor?"

"Thank you; you have been such great help."

Then we said our goodbye's when Edward showed up Alice received a vision of an attack and I didn't want to risk my family, I already lost one family member.

Alright everyone where going too California, now if their isn't anything serious you need to take I suggest you just let the girls shop for you when their.

The girls beamed at this but their was a time my daughters would squeal jump up and down in happiness at shopping that time was called Bella.

As I told everyone too pack their most needed items they were here instantly we took Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep.

We may have sound so rushed but something was pulling us their like when a baby looses its mother the mother always knows where to go.

Or if a young man loses his car he knows where it could be and often is.

Soon enough we was at the airport but when we landed is what shocked us. Her scent my daughters scent! What is going on!?

Want to know something scarier? We knocked on the Halliwell manor and guess what? WE FOUND BELLA!

**Emmett's point of view...**

* * *

Oh cool we found baby bells! I cringed shit she looked pissed off! Then suddenly it happened so fast (this is a surprise for the next chapter) never had I feared my little sister till this day.

**So big bad Emmett scared of innocent Bella? Jasper going crazy with Emotions? Alice may have finally found a way to help her addiction to shopping but now Bella's back so is the addiction? Or is it? Being a witch she may be able to change that? Grieving parents? A beyond confused Rosalie and Edward! Sorry if this sounds rushed but I honestly didn't know what to write so yeah Carsile and Leo go way back! 'Sighs' immortal beings and their friends what ya gonna do?**


End file.
